elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:TALOS AE LKHAN/Ein einzigartiges Kalpa
thumb|270px|Lore-Blog Nr. 2 Guten Abend/Morgen/Whatever, Menschen, die TES mögen. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, aber sowohl mich als auch meinen Loreblog gibt es noch, und keiner von beiden wurde von mir vergessen. Dieses Mal möchte ich darüber schreiben, inwiefern das jetzige Kalpa sich von den anderen davor unterscheidet, und warum wir einen Unterschied mit unseren Aktionen und in unserer Welt machen, anstatt dass sich ohnehin alles wiederholt, wie es in kalpischen Zyklen normalerweise üblich ist. Zuerst einmal wäre es sicherlich von Nutzen, wenn ihr wüsstet, was ein''' Kalpa''' ist. Um euch ein ideales Bild zu machen, schlage ich vor, ihr lest einerseits den Wikipedia-Artikel der euch Aufschluss über die Herkunft und die reale mythologische Bedeutung eines Kalpas gibt, dessen Ursprünge im Hinduismus und Buddhismus liegen, und andererseits unseren Wikiinternen Artikel zum Kalpa, den ich verfasst habe, durch. Ein Kalpa ist demnach die Zeit, die es vom Moment der Konvention der Götter an braucht, bis Alduin kommt, um die Welt zu fressen und so wieder alles zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurück zu setzen. Das ist schon oft passiert, die Welt, in der wir in The Elder Scrolls herumlaufen, unterscheidet sich jedoch stark von den vorherigen Welten. Warum? Lasst mich erklären. 'Godly Dragonborn, God born of a Dragon, was denn nun?' thumb|286px|Paarthurnax redet mit dem Letzten Drachenblut über die kalpische Struktur des Aurbis. Demnach ist es ein "Dragonborn God", ein "Drachengeborener", beziehungsweise "Drachenblütiger" Gott, der anzeigt, dass das Kalpa fast vorbei ist. Ich habe mir tatsächlich über diese Begebenheit noch einmal ein paar Gedanken gemacht und mich gefragt, was genau er mit dem "Dragonborn God" meint. Meint er ein Drachenblut? Einen Akaspekt? Meint er Alduin, der von den mythopoeischen Mächten und dem Glauben der jeweiligen Kalpabewohner jedes Mal anders geformt wird, oder etwas ganz anderes? Nun könnte man sagen, dass es das letzte Drachenblut ist, welches anzeigt, dass das jetzige Kalpa beinahe vorbei ist, da es im vorherigen Zyklus noch nicht da war, nun aber auftaucht, um Alduin aufzuhalten. 'Kalpa-Ende, Kalpa-Anfang...' Mir ist bei meinen "Studien" bekannter Texte jedoch etwas wichtiges aufgefallen: Kirkbride suggeriert also, dass die Dämmerungsära das Ende des letzten Kalpas darstellt. Und was ist am Ende der Dämmerungsära passiert? Was hat dieses Ende hervorgerufen? '...ein endloser Zyklus.' thumb|218px|Auri-El ist der Drachengott des Letzten KalpasDas Ende der Dämmerungsära wird dadurch definiert, dass Lorkhan von Trinimac und Auriel eingeholt wird und sein Herz herausgerissen bekommt, welches an Nirn gebunden wird, dem Planeten seine eigene lorkhanische Göttlichkeit verleiht und die Präsenz der Aedra in bewusster Form überflüssig und unmöglich macht. Wichtig ist hier aber zu unterscheiden: Auriel ist nicht gleich Auri-El. Auriel war ein König der Aldmer, ein Avatar und möglicherweise eine degradierte Version des Zeitgottes, der danach strebte, sich wieder mit seinem göttlichen "Vater" zu vereinen. Auriel der Aldmer, die sterbliche Manifestation des Zeitgottes, erreicht,nachdem er Lorkhan besiegt hat, Dracochrysalis und wird zu einem Zeitgott, nämlich Auri-El. Damit ist Aka wieder bewusst bei sich selbst, als wacher Gott, indem er durch einen Avatar von sich (wahrscheinlich ein Drachenblut - Dragonborn) wieder den Status eines Gottes erreicht hat. Das letzte Kalpa hat also damit geendet, dass der Zeitgott von einem Sterblichen mit seiner Seele übermantelt wurde - Und damit haben wir den "Dragonborn God", der im vorherigen Kalpa nicht existiert hat, der zeigt, dass das jetzige - damalige - Kalpa fast vorbei ist/war. 'Doch Moment - Kommt uns dieser Vorgang nicht bekannt vor?' thumb|400px|Talos stellt das Gegenstück zu Auri-El dar - Der wiedergeborene Lorkhan statt Aka. Hat Talos nicht genau dasselbe getan, nur diesmal mit Lorkhan anstelle von Aka? Einem Schlangen(-geborenen)-Gott statt einem Drachengeborenen, indem Lorkhan drei seiner Avatare wieder zu sich selbst gemacht hat? Allerdings. In diesem Kalpa war es Lorkhan, nicht Aka, der von einem (drei) Sterblichen übermantelt wurde. Im vorherigen Kalpa hingegen war es wohl Aka, der am Ende als der höchste Transzendent dasteht, als das, was in diesem Kalpa Talos für den Aurbis darstellt, und er war es, der sein göttliches Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch in früheren Kalpas so - In jedem Kalpa bisher gewann Anu den Kampf mit Padomay schließlich und beendete den Mundus, die Welt Lorkhans und damit das ultimative Produkt seines Einflusses. Mundus stellt aus anuischer Sicht, wie unschwer an der Weltsicht der Altmer zu erkennen ist, die Manifestation der Unberechenbarkeit, des Chaos und der Endlichkeit Padomays dar, im Gegensatz zu dem unendlichen, statischen Potential, das Anu ist, die Sterblichen stellen den Gegensatz zu den et'Ada dar, da jeder unendlich limitiert ist, während die et'Ada unendlich sind, die Sterblichen frei und kosmisch gesehen chaotisch in ihren Handlunngen, während die et'Ada strengstens determiniert sind in dem, was sie tun und lassen (können). In jedem Kalpa war am Ende Aka, König der Geister, der Sieger, und damit die et'Ada, und Anu. In diesem jedoch ist es Lorkhan, der zurückkehrt, der Gott der Sterblichen, der Emporkömmling unter den toten Göttern. Und diese Begebenheit ist eine ganz extreme Veränderung, nicht nur für den Aurbis, sondern auch für den Traum von Anu allgemein, denn damit gehen massive Irregularitäten einher: 'Der kaputte Zeitgott' thumb|168px|Akatosh ist ein irregulärer Zeitgott, der gar nicht existieren dürfte. Der größte Aspekt von Aka, derjenige "an der Arbeit" als Bewahrer der Zeit, war auch in diesem Kalpa Auri-El. Durch die Erschaffung von Akatosh aber wurde dieser schon früh - zu früh - von seinen Pflichten entbunden und konnte erstmals nach Aetherius fliehen, während ein neuer Drachengott, der zwar auch von, aber nicht aus Sterblichen geschaffen wurde, seinen Platz einnimmt. Diese Entwicklung ist ein ganz massiver Eingriff in die Natur des Zeitgottes, da sich ab jetzt zwei Konzepte gegenüberstehen - Alduin, Gott der Endzeit und Akatosh, Gott der linearen Zeit. Damit haben die Marukhati etwas verdammt schlaues und verdammt padomayisches, man mag gar sagen lorkhanisches getan, denn sie haben Aka dazu gebracht, sich gegen sich selbst zu stellen und sich so praktisch aus dem Rennen zu nehmen. Damit haben sie den Weg für die Wiederkehr Lorkhans erst möglich gemacht. Diese Handlung aber hat den ganzen Zeitgott völlig durcheinander gebracht, da Auri-El fortan in Aetherius die unlineare Zeit parallel zur linearen Zeit von Akatosh praktiziert, unfähig und unwillig, seiner Nemesis Lorkhan noch Widerstand zu leisten - Parallele? Was tat Anu der Anuade zufolge, nachdem er Padomay scheinbar besiegt hatte, ähnlich wie Aka jeden Kampf der beiden in den vergangenen Kalpas gewonnen hatte? Er versteckte sich in der Sonne und schlief. Was tut Auri-El? Er versteckt sich in der Sonne (Magnus' Tor nach Aetherius) und schläft, da Zeit dort bedeutungslos ist. 'Alduin, der kosmische Resetknopf' thumb|344px|Alduin versucht, die Ordnung der Welt gegen ihre eigenen Regeln zu bewahren.Währenddessen wird Alduin, der sich nun mit sich selbst konfrontiert sieht und dessen Macht fortan direkt von Akatosh neutralisiert wird, vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er will das Kalpa schnellstmöglich beenden, wahrscheinlich, um das angerichtete Chaos einzudämmen. Die Zeit aber ist noch nicht gekommen, da die Glocken des Allschöpfers noch nicht "Gong Gong" gemacht haben, und so bricht er einfach ganz rustikal in Form eines großen, schwarzen Drachens in den Mundus ein, sammelt andere destruktive Aspekte des Zeitgottes, die anderen Drachen, ein, die vielleicht sogar Splitter sind, die ähnlich wie bei Magnus' Flucht nach Aetherius im Mundus hängen blieben, und versucht, erst die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, diese vollkommen wahnsinnige, lorkhanische Welt zu ordnen, wie sein Vater Anui-El es vor ihm versuchte. Doch anstatt dass Alduin alles in Ordnung bringt, nutzen ein paar Sterbliche Magnus' Artefakte, und damit die Grundstrukturen der Architektur Mundus' selbst, die Schriftrollen der Alten, um den Zeitgott Alduin handlungsunfähig zu machen. Dadurch, dass das Kalpa so schon wesentlich länger lief, als es das eigentlich tun sollte, begannen schließlich vollkommen ungeplante Dinge zu geschehen, die es noch nie gegeben hatte, da die Geisterwelt, das Zeitalter der et'Ada, stehts "länger" gedauert hatte als die Zeit der Sterblichen. Diese begannen, sich zu individualisieren, ihre Ideologien zu separieren und alleine weiter zu verfolgen - Die Zerstörung von Aldmeris. 'Das Zeitalter der Sterblichen' thumb|360px|Pelinal Weißplanke sorgte dafür, dass die anuische Herrschaft über das Zentrum des Aurbis endete.Von diesem Moment an übernahmen die Sterblichen über alle Kalpas hinweg gesehen zum ersten Mal das Zepter des Aurbis von den unendlichen doch unfreien Geistern und gingen ihren eigenen Weg, ein unendlich padomayischer Akt der Individualisierung. Dinge, die diese Entwicklung symbolisieren sind beispielsweise das Numidium, die extremste Verkörperung des Todesringens des Anuischen, die lieber alles vernichtet und zur singulären Existenz zurückkehrt als Lorkhan den Weg freizugeben auf dem Weg zur Freiheit von Anu-dem-Alles. Andererseits die Elfen in Cyrodiil, die von den Menschen, den Nachkommen padomayischen, wandernden Ehlnofey, Anhängern Lorkhans überworfen wurden und damit auch symbolisch die Prädominanz über den Aurbis von Anu zu Padomay gaben, von Anui-El zu Sithis, von Aka zu Lorkhan. Weiterhin wurde ALMSIVI erschaffen, das erstmals die volle Macht Lorkhans nutzen konnte und sich damit zu lebendigen Weltgöttern erhob, die nicht nur von den Guten Daedra, sondern damit auch von Lorkhan antizipiert wurden, und Vivec erlangte CHIM - den padomayischsten aller Zu Gehenden Wege, der die Rekreation des "first brush of Anu and Padomay" darstellt, die Entstehung und Behauptung Padomays vor dem Angesicht Gottes (metaphorisch), der ihn daraufhin sogar zwingt, sich ihm zu beugen, statt andersherum, wie es schon immer gewesen war. 'Eine padomayische Zukunft?' thumb|330px|Das Zeitalter Lorkhans und der Sterblichen ist angebrochen. Allgemein dreht sich der Wind zugunsten von Padomay, und von diesem Moment an befand sich der Aurbis nicht länger auf den Spuren Anu's, die wieder und wieder zu sich selbst führen, er befand sich auf dem Weg Padomays, der unweigerlich zum Amarath führen musste - Die Kulmination dessen sehen wir in C0DA, als auch der letzte verzweifelte Todesschlag des sterbenden Anuischen in Form des Numidiums von einem Herrschenden König besiegt wird, indem er ihn existenziell dominiert. Damit ist dieses Kalpa völlig einzigartig und auch das Wichtigste von allen - Zudem wird es wohl auch niemals enden, da Lorkhan nun da ist, um es vor seinem eigenen Ende zu beschützen. 'Worte zum Abschluss' thumb|left| Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Immer dran denken: Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Sagt einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas wissen möchtet. Bleibt am Ball, und möge Talos Sr. euch leiten. Talos Jr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag